<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Szara strefa by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777087">Szara strefa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Stable Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>W życiu Vaani pojawia się koń.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alonso (Star Stable)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/742332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Szara strefa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lato minęło i Jorvik zaczęło zabarwiać się ciepłymi jesiennymi kolorami. Autobusy na powrót wypełniły się uczniami zmierzającymi do szkół, mieszkańcy uwijali się przy przetworach, rąbali drewno na zimę. Życie na wyspie zdawało się toczyć swoim dawnym rytmem – a przynajmniej Vaani, obserwująca to wszystko pierwszy raz, tak podejrzewała.</p><p>Rodzice nie zareagowali na wieść „Zostaję tutaj na czas nieokreślony” szczególnym zaskoczeniem, przyzwyczajeni, że ich córka całe życie ma dziwne pomysły. Zaoferowali nawet niewielką pomoc finansową, ale Vaani zobowiązała się nie przyjmować żadnych pieniędzy, o ile naprawdę nie zacznie przymierać głodem. Nie zanosiło się jednak na to; piekarnia w Dundull szybko przyjęła Vaani do pracy, w weekendy dziewczyna jeździła do Silverglade dorabiać na poczcie, a pewnego dnia, zaczepiona przez niejaką Jolene Mossheart, zaczęła nawet pomagać w stajni. Kiedy wrzesień w pełni rozgościł się na wyspie Jorvik, Vaani także zdawała się prowadzić całkiem ustabilizowane życie.</p><p>Gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, stabilizacja nie oznaczała wcale satysfakcji. Zajęta pracą, Vaani nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie. Raz czy dwa wybrała się do dyskoteki, ale potem zorientowała się, że wcale aż tak jej tam nie ciągnie. Wbrew pozorom, obsługiwanie klientów czy czyszczenie koni przynosiło sporo frajdy.</p><p>Któregoś dnia, gdy Vaani przerzucała siano do paśników, do stajni wszedł mężczyzna – a może chłopak, nie wyglądał na wiele starszego od niej. Kojarzyła go z widzenia, należał do tych umundurowanych leśnych harcerzy, czy jak im tam. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, a on uchylił kapelusza w geście przywitania.</p><p>– Uwijasz się jak mrówka.</p><p>– Tak, panie… harcerzu? – początkowo zamierzała odpowiedzieć mu z przekąsem, ale zabrakło jej pomysłów. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.</p><p>– Alonso.</p><p>– Aha, czyli można do ciebie powiedzieć <em>allons-y, Alonso</em>? – żart najwyraźniej nie trafił celu, bo harcerzowi nie drgnęła nawet brew. Widać nie oglądał <em>Doctora Who</em>. – Ech, nieważne. Szukasz kogoś?</p><p>– Tak. Ciebie – odparł Alonso z rozbrajającą szczerością.</p><p>– Mnie? – Vaani zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie znam cię, a o ile sobie przypominam, ty mnie też.</p><p>– Można to zmienić. Moje imię już znasz. – harcerz zbliżył się i wyciągnął rękę, nie bacząc na to, że Vaani miała roboty po łokcie, i to całkiem dosłownie. – Jestem Strażnikiem Leśnym, mamy siedzibę w mistfallskim lesie. A ty?</p><p>Dziewczyna otrzepała dłonie z kurzu i brudu, by, po chwili wahania, uścisnąć dłoń Alonso.</p><p>– Mieszkam tu od lata. Jestem Vaani.</p><p>– Ciekawe imię.</p><p>– Och, nie masz nawet pojęcia. – Vaani wywróciła oczami, lecz bez żenady. – Mój ojciec uwielbia Beatlesów, a w szczególności ich gitarzystę, Harrisona. Ten cały Harrison, jako że miał fioła na punkcie kultury Indii, nazwał swojego syna indyjskim imieniem. Z jakiegoś powodu mój ojciec postanowił ukraść Harrisonowi ten znakomity pomysł.</p><p>– Beatlesi? <em>Na, na, na-na-na-na, hey Jude</em> – zanucił Alonso, niezwykle przy tym fałszując. – Oczywiście, każdy ich zna.</p><p>– Oczywiście – Vaani pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Mała rada: słuchaj ich, tylko nie śpiewaj…</p><p>Alonso nie przestawał się uśmiechać, co w innej sytuacji wydałoby się Vaani wyrazem szyderstwa. Ten harcerz – przepraszam, Strażnik Leśny – nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia, jakby stać go było na jakiekolwiek złośliwości w stosunku do drugiego człowieka. Nawet jeśli słuch muzyczny nie należał do jego mocnych stron.</p><p>– Mówiłeś, że mnie szukałeś? – przypomniała sobie Vaani.</p><p>– Tak – przytaknął Alonso. – Ostatnio często można zobaczyć cię pomagającą w stajni. To miłe.</p><p>– Czyżby? Przecież nie robię tego za darmo. Ale fakt – Vaani poklepała czule konia, w którego boksie właśnie stała. – Można polubić tych łobuzów.</p><p>– Jeździłaś kiedyś na koniu? – rzucił Alonso jakby od niechcenia.</p><p>– Tak, zdarzyło mi się. Ale miałam wtedy najwyżej kilka lat i bardziej siedziałam w siodle niż jeździłam – wyjaśniła w końcu Vaani, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.</p><p>– W takim razie zapraszam cię na przejażdżkę.</p><p>Przez kilka ładnych sekund słowa Alonso jakby wleciały jednym uchem i wyleciały drugim; Vaani zamyśliła się, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wciąż trzyma dłoń na boku konia. Alonso nadal stał na środku stajni, niewzruszony ciszą ze strony dziewczyny. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzała, uśmiechał się tym samym życzliwym uśmiechem.</p><p>– …Dlaczego?</p><p>– Cóż, nie ukrywam, chciałbym zwerbować cię do Strażników – Alonso parsknął śmiechem. – A tak na serio to po prostu mieszkasz tu od stosunkowo niedawna i pomyślałem, że ktoś powinien pokazać ci piękno tej okolicy.</p><p>– Ale dlaczego konno? – nie rozumiała Vaani. – Nie tylko niczego nie pamiętam, ale nawet niczego się nigdy nie nauczyłam.</p><p>– Weźmiemy najłagodniejszego z koni, pojedziemy stępem i będę cały czas miał cię na oku – zapewnił Alonso. – Nie masz nic do stracenia, co może pójść źle?</p><p>Na to Vaani już nie miała odpowiedzi. Jak się miało jednak okazać, odpowiedź znalazła się sama.</p><hr/><p>W sobotę rano Alonso stawił się pod domem Vaani. Zaproponowała mu śniadanie, ale stwierdził, że gdyby zgłodniał, po prostu pozbierają jagód (na co Vaani postanowiła po kryjomu spakować trochę prowiantu. Nie żeby nie ufała harcerskim zdolnościom Alonso, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony). Gdy dołączyła do niego przed domem, spostrzegła towarzyszące mu dwa konie.</p><p>– Oto moja klacz, Mardy – Alonso z czułością poklepał po pysku srokatego mustanga. – A to Fargo. Będzie dziś twoim wierzchowcem.</p><p>Vaani ostrożnie, lecz z zaciekawieniem podeszła do gniadosza. Wyciągnęła rękę, po czym zerknęła na Alonso, jakby szukając potwierdzenia. Ten zachęcająco skinął głową. Dłoń Vaani pogłaskała konia, który nachylił się ku jej dotykowi.</p><p>– Świetnie. Świetnie. – Alonso pokiwał głową. – To co, gotowa na przygodę w siodle?</p><p>– Żadnych przygód. – Vaani przybrała cierpiętniczą minę, na co jej towarzysz wybuchł śmiechem.</p><p>– Żartowałem. Wsiadaj.</p><p>Choć Alonso nie oddalił się, póki Vaani nie znalazła się już na końskim grzbiecie, jego pomoc okazała się zbędna; pamiętając jeszcze nauki z dzieciństwa, włożyła lewą nogę w strzemię, by następnie, podpierając się o brzeg siodła, niezbyt zgrabnie przerzucić prawą na drugą stronę. Usiadła głębiej w siodle. Dziwne uczucie, znaleźć się tu po tak długim czasie.</p><p>Odetchnęła.</p><p>– W porządku, chyba przeżyjemy. – nieco już spokojniejsza, poklepała jeszcze raz Fargo. Koń stał spokojnie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu bez polecenia. Nie wiercił się, nie próbował skubać trawnika posiadłości Asher. Vaani uśmiechnęła się do siebie, choć Alonso odebrał to jako sygnał do startu.</p><p>– W takim razie ruszajmy – zakomenderował, z niemal bezwysiłkową gracją dosiadając Mardy. – Będę jechał obok.</p><p>Cmoknięcie Strażnika Leśnego dało koniom znak do stępu. Powoli wyjechali z Dundull, by przejechać obok stajni i skierować się w stronę lasu. Tutaj Alonso wysunął się lekko na prowadzenie, by pokazać drogę Fargo oraz Vaani.</p><p>– Las ten jest objęty ochroną jako park narodowy. Można tu spotkać wiele rzadkich zwierząt –  wiewiórki, lisy, a nawet niespotykane gdziekolwiek indziej gatunki motyli. To samo tyczy się roślin.</p><p>– Fascynujące – odparła Vaani, strzepując z ramienia owada. Jako dziewczyna z miasta nie miała przedtem wiele styczności z dziką naturą, ale to, co dotąd miała okazję zobaczyć, zrobiło na niej wrażenie.</p><p>– W każdym razie jagody nie są pod ochroną – Alonso mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. – Można je zbierać do woli. Co innego grzyby, lepiej ich nie ruszaj bez konsultacji ze mną.</p><p>– Nie zamierzałam.</p><p>Zajechali nad skryte w lesie jezioro, zapierające dech w piersiach swoją malowniczością. Alonso wydawał się cały w skowronkach; prezentował każdy zakątek lasu, każdą roślinkę i drzewo z taką dumą, jakby należały one do niego. Co poniekąd pewnie było zrozumiałe.</p><p>– Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – zagadnęła w końcu Vaani.</p><p>– Trafiony – Alonso zaśmiał się. – Pochodzę z Chile. Mój ojciec hodował bydło, więc zawsze miałem sporo roboty. Praktycznie nie spędzałem czasu w czterech ścianach! Jako nastolatek zacząłem prowadzić wycieczki po szlakach, a później zamarzyło mi się poznać także przyrodę reszty świata. Trafiłem do Jorvik i zakochałem się.</p><p>– Brzmi podobnie do mnie. Nie licząc pracy z bydłem i paru innych rzeczy – Vaani zachichotała. – Przyjechałam tu tylko po to, by odebrać spadek, ale coś w tej wyspie zachęciło mnie do pozostania. Ciekawe, prawda?</p><p>– Nie ma wątpliwości, że tutejsza natura pozostawia ślad w sercu. Pewnie dlatego tak wiele osób tutaj wraca.</p><p>Ruszyli dalej, wgłąb lasu. Urokliwe drzewa owocowe, słońce prześwitujące przez liście i całkowita cisza sprawiły, że wkrótce umysł Vaani zaczął działać na bardzo niskich obrotach, co właściwie nie zdarzyło się, odkąd przyjechała tutaj na początku wakacji. Cały ten czas stres siedział tam, głęboko ukryty, i dopiero teraz powoli wyparowywał.</p><p>W pewnym momencie do uszu Vaani dotarł ostry dźwięk. Otworzyła oczy, choć dźwięk nie budził skojarzeń. Zerknęła na Alonso, który nagle pobladł jak ściana.</p><p>– Coś nie tak?</p><p>– Powinniśmy zawrócić. Z pewnością to niemożliwe, ale powinniśmy…</p><p>Dźwięk powtórzył się, tym razem znacznie bliżej. Nie ulegało wątpliwości – było to szczekanie, a może warczenie jeżącego włos na głowie dzikiego zwierza.</p><p>– Alonso? – głos Vaani zabrzmiał obco w jej własnych uszach. – Czy w tym lesie są wilki?</p><p>– Powinny teraz spać w swoich norach—</p><p>Nim Alonso zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Fargo spłoszył się. Zaczął wierzgać i błyskać białkami oczu, na co przerażona Vaani z braku lepszego pomysłu uczepiła się jego grzywy. Alonso natychmiast ruszył jej na pomoc, jednak nie zdążył – gniadosz ruszył przed siebie, na oślep, na łeb na szyję biegnąc przez las, nie bacząc na to, że nadal dosiada go Vaani, usiłująca desperacko utrzymać się na końskim grzbiecie. Nie widziała nic; raptownie zmieniający się widok mistfallskiego lasu zasłaniała jej falująca grzywa. Zdawało jej się, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy głos Alonso, ale równie dobrze mogła to być iluzja wywołana szalonym tętentem kopyt.</p><p>A potem Fargo wierzgnął ponownie, tym razem skutecznie, i cały świat się zawalił, choć faktycznie to ona swoim upadkiem nie wywołała na świecie nawet ryski.</p><p> </p><p>Zamroczyło ją, jednak płynąca w żyłach adrenalina po szalonej przejażdżce sprzed chwili sprawiła, że Vaani ocknęła się niemal natychmiast. Wylądowała w kępie trawy, która nieco zamortyzowała upadek, ale i tak lewe ramię zaczęło nieprzyjemnie ćmić. Co się właściwie stało…? Przecież Fargo miał być jednym z najłagodniejszych…</p><p>Znów ten dźwięk. Tym razem niemal tuż obok jej ucha.</p><p>Vaani wstrzymała oddech, gdy jej umysł zarejestrował kątem oka ruch wśród krzaków: ciemnoszary cień sunął powoli, niemal dostojnie, jednak nie w jej stronę, jakby jej nie zauważając. Dziewczyna nie miała złudzeń; wilk nie tyle jej nie spostrzegł, co czaił się na inną, większą ofiarę. Powędrowała wzrokiem w tamtą stronę. W krzakach, dosłownie kilka metrów od wilka, siedział koń.</p><p>Krew zamarła Vaani w żyłach. Powinna uciec, póki wilk zainteresowany jest koniem? Śmieszne – dopadłby ją natychmiast. Ale jeśli nic nie zrobi, to wilk w końcu i tak ją znajdzie. A może po prostu liczyć na to, że wilka nie interesuje nieruchomy cel, i przeczekać tu do wieczora? Żadna z tych opcji nie wydawała się szczególnie atrakcyjna.</p><p>Wilk zatrzymał się. Nim jednak Vaani zdążyła mentalnie załamać ręce, także i koń nadstawił uszu.</p><p>Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko.</p><p>Wilk skoczył ku koniowi, a ten w tym samym momencie podniósł się z krzaków. Oczom Vaani ukazał się majestatyczny, jabłkowity rumak, który teraz jednak całkowicie oszalał – wierzgał, prychał i uderzał kopytami w ziemię z mocą rozwścieczonej nawałnicy. Wilk nie dał za wygraną, co i rusz próbując ugryźć konia. Rozpętała się prawdziwa walka.</p><p>Wtedy Vaani zobaczyła, że wilk miał towarzystwo! Oczywiście, jak mogła zapomnieć, że wilki łączą się w stada? Z drugiej strony lasu nadchodziło ich przynajmniej pięć. I co gorsza, nie interesowały się jabłkowitym koniem, a nią samą.</p><p>O Boże, wszystko poszło źle. Okropnie. Po prostu tragicznie.</p><p>Nie mogąc poruszyć palcem, nie mogąc nawet odwrócić wzroku, Vaani czekała…</p><p>I wtedy ogier, uderzeniem kopyt ogłuszywszy wilka, wściekle wpadł między Vaani a zbliżające się stado wilków.</p><p>Zaskoczona Vaani przewróciła się na ziemię, gdy ogier zaczął wykonywać tuż przed jej nosem taniec dominacji. Stado wilków nie zamierzało się poddać; otoczony koń nie miał szans.</p><p>– Uciekaj! Uciekaj! – Vaani wykonała rozpaczliwy ruch ręką.</p><p>Ogier błysnął oczami w jej stronę i wtedy Vaani zrozumiała, co chce jej powiedzieć.</p><p>Nie tracąc chwili czasu, skorzystała z krótszego niż mrugnięcie momentu, gdy ogier się zatrzymał, i wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. Na oklep, bez żadnej pomocy, dosiadanie dzikiego konia wydawało się szaleństwem – ale czy miała jakiś wybór? Koń natychmiast zerwał się cwałem, goniony przez ujadające wilki, które przez jakiś czas próbowały pościgu, szybko jednak zostały daleko w tyle. Vaani obejmowała szyję ogiera tak mocno, że natychmiast zesztywniały jej ramiona. Mimo to nie puściła, wiedząc, że może ją to słono kosztować.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, ile tak biegli przez las, ale w końcu gęstwina zieleni zaczęła ustępować miejsca promieniom słońca. Wyczerpana i oszołomiona, Vaani jak przez mgłę zobaczyła stojącego na brzegu lasu Alonso, który rozmawiał właśnie z kilkoma innymi strażnikami. Fargo też tam stał, niewinny jak baranek, tak jakby nie porzucił chwilę przedtem własnego jeźdźca.</p><p>– Vaani! – ujrzawszy dziewczynę w jednym kawałku, Alonso zapomniał o rozmówcy i natychmiast do niej podbiegł. – Jezu, gdzieś ty się podziała? Już postawiłem na nogi cały oddział Strażników Leśnych, by cię znaleźć!</p><p>Vaani nie odpowiedziała, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Serce nadal waliło jej jak młotem i miała ochotę wymiotować.</p><p>– Nic ci nie jest? – Alonso pomógł jej zsiąść, co jednak okazało się złym pomysłem, bo prawie się przewróciła. Posadził ją na ziemi. – Napędziłaś mi stracha. Przepraszam, że cię zgubiłem. Powinienem był bardziej uważać.</p><p>– To nic – wykrztusiła Vaani. – Tego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć.</p><p>– Co, u licha, się stało? Co to za koń?</p><p>Vaani zerknęła na jabłkowitego ogiera. Ten, jakby nigdy nic, zaczął skubać trawę. Dupek, pomyślała.</p><p>– Wilki… To wilki – odparła w końcu.</p><p>– Zaatakowały cię wilki?</p><p>– Tak. Nie. Właściwie to zaatakowały jego – wskazała na konia. – On tylko wydostał mnie z potencjalnych tarapatów.</p><p>Po twarzy Alonso przebiegła mieszanka niedowierzania i zaskoczenia. Pozostawiwszy Vaani na trawie, podszedł do konia i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Po chwili z nie mniejszym niedowierzaniem wrócił do dziewczyny.</p><p>– Nie mam pojęcia, co to za koń. Co niby robił w lesie?</p><p>– Mnie nie pytaj – Vaani zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Nie należy do nikogo z okolicy?</p><p>– Z całą pewnością nie, kojarzyłbym. Przedziwna sprawa – pokręcił głową Alonso.</p><p>Po udzieleniu Vaani niezbędnej pomocy (odnoszącej się raczej do szoku niż fizycznych obrażeń) strażnicy wycofali się z lasu; także Vaani zamierzała jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i spać do jutra. Co ciekawe, gdy tylko zaczęła iść, jabłkowity ogier ruszył za nią. Kiedy Alonso spróbował nałożyć ogierowi kantar i poprowadzić go w przeciwną stronę, ten tylko niechętnie kłapnął pyskiem.</p><p>– Ej! Co jest z tobą? – po kilku nieudanych próbach Alonso dał za wygraną. – Zdziczały czy co?</p><p>Vaani patrzyła na to obojętnie, tak jakby dziwaczny koń nie był jej problemem, jednak w istocie czuła rosnące zainteresowanie. Niezadane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.</p><p>– Ech, i co ja mam teraz z nim zrobić? – Alonso westchnął.</p><p>– Jeśli nie należy do nikogo, to może ja go przygarnę?</p><p>Nagła propozycja Vaani zbiła Alonso z tropu tak bardzo, że zaśmiałaby się z jego miny, gdyby tylko jeszcze była w stanie. Kiedy zorientował się, że dziewczyna nie żartuje, opadła mu szczęka.</p><p>– Mówisz poważnie?</p><p>Skinęła głową.</p><p>– Nie zamierzał wcale mi pomagać, po prostu i tak uciekał przed wilkami. Ja się tylko załapałam. To prawdziwy egoista – stwierdziła Vaani nie bez rozbawienia, a wtedy jabłkowity ogier nadstawił uszu w jej stronę. Sięgnęła dłonią, by go poklepać. – Antihero.</p><p>– Okej, jak uważasz, w stajni Dundull jest miejsce… – Alonso wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej już rozumiejąc, że nie przekona Vaani. – Ale czy jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?</p><p>Za odpowiedź musiał wystarczyć mu stukot kopyt, idealnie pokrywający się z rytmem odgłosu kroków.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>